Happy Canada Day!
by Ocha Hagar
Summary: A side chapter of "Where the maple leafs are" smut just smut cuz I don't want this on my story


Hi guys! Happy Canada day! I hope all of my readers love this XD not sure where it is meant to be in my story... so I wrote it early and its Canada day today so i thought what the hell so here you go guys! Please on this one review I've never wrote something like this before ever... read a ton of it but never wrote... btw guys its super hard to profread porn XD

I slam Canada into the wall, grinding my hips up into his covered bulge.

"Oh god yes" He whimpered

I let go of his hands letting them fall from the wall I had pinned them too. Moving my head down I kissed at what little of his chest I could see over his plaid shirt my hands coming down to his chest I slip my index fingers under his suspenders. The fucking suspenders, man! Those were what started all of this! A bit upset at my lack of control I pull them and let them snap back down right over his nipples. Even through the fabric of the shirt I'm sure it still hurt, his moan attested to that. Canada's hands came up then one going in to the back of my hair pulling at it. My hand comes up and moves it lower so it was pulling at the very bottom where I liked it. Sucking on his neck I mutter.

"Message my head too…"

It takes him a moment but then I'm the one who is trying not to moan. My hands still messing with the suspenders I twist my hands around and start to play with his nipples pulling, rubbing.. oh god his hands were on my boobs now I gasped at how suddenly it happened. I pull him from the wall over to his bed.

Finally I move away from his neck happy with the bright red mark I had made. I had already hid a few items in Canada's room (duck taped a whole bag of stuff under the left side of the bed really) pulling the bag up I opened it and blushed as Canada looked over my shoulder.

"I had thought you would be kinky, what with how quickly you handcuffed Japan and China together." He said giggling

"Would you let me?" I said holding up the handcuffs.

"What would you do to me eh?" he asked almost teasingly his hand coming up to hold my face.

"Well… I would handcuff you and then I would tease you… tease you for so long you could only think about me…" I push him down pushing his hands up to be near the headboard and teasingly opening the handcuffs,

"And then, when you could only think about me, only want to fuck me into this bed I'd let you free, let you have your wicked way with me…"

My right hand was now making slow movements on his palm and wrist. He makes a sort of choking noise and nods his head. I smile and quickly cuff him before he could take it back. My hands trail slowly down his arms. Across his chest stopping once again on his nipples hugging them and then squeezing them hard. He moans and his hips thrust up in between my legs. I'm sure he could feel how wet I was through both of our pants. I grin and say

"You and these fucking suspenders. Jesus man, don't expect to be able to wear these around me and not get laid. This is every Canada fans' wet dream!" I pull and snap them one more time. He tosses his head to the right his eyes closing tight behind his glasses. I follow the suspenders down down down until I get to his pants. I rub round his button slowly waiting and when that got me no where I say in an almost whiny voice,

"It sure would be nice to see your pretty eyes…"

He finally turn his face back toward me and holy crap what a face. I always knew I thought like a male but it really hit home as I was stuck with a deep desire to cover his face with jizz… fuck my hips bucked up and I pulled my hand down to cover his crotch. I rub and tease for a moment. Pulling my hand all the way up and then back down again. I pull his button open and then lean down pulling the zipper with my teeth our eyes connected the whole time.

Pulling his pants down I finally got a view of his boxers. I was stumped for a moment… they weren't even red...oh well they did look nice, a clean dark blue.

"Oh and what is that lovely wet spot in the center from hmm?" I whisper in his ear my hand once again finding its way to his rather large bulge not pulling or even rubbing just holding it still. Canada whimpered and moan. Thrusting up and finally…

"Oh Sam! Please, don't just sit there, please!" His voice almost at a normal volume. I grin and lean down again grabbing the band around his waist very careful not to pull any hairs, I pull it up and off my hands coming up to pull both the pants and the underwear totally off.

"Sam…. you're not..you're not undressed... please." His knees come up to try to hide himself.

I move away and let him. Holding his gaze I pull my shirt over my head slowly my hands move up to massage my boobs. I moan wantonly just for fun and it seemed that Canada liked that. I unclip my bra but leave it on loose moving closer I push my chest into Canada's face

"Suck!" I demand and he does. I groan as he bites down on my nipple. I watch as his hands twitch and pull on the handcuffs.

"Oh, no no no, I'm not done with you yet and I won't let you free until I'm good and ready." I think my tone did him in and he hips are back to randomly thrusting. Giggling I pull my bra the rest of the way off pulling my pants down I played with the edge of my silky white panties. Canada's eyes were half lidded and I'm sure mine matched. Pulling my clothes off, I held on to my panties pulling them tight I rubbed my wetness on the head of his member slowly like I was trying to polish it.

I licked and bit at his lips. Kissing him one last time, I move to be in between his legs pulling him closer I hear him moan at how tight his cuffs were. My hand moved to massage his balls and I smiled at him.

"Honestly I've be waiting to do this… I'd like to find out how much of my knowledge is true… What works best… I wonder can I make you scream? With just a blowjob? Do you have any idea how much porn there is about Hetalia alone? How much porn I've read about you in particular…" I lean down and run my tongue from the base to his tip pressing slowly in I make my tongue wobble into his slit. His precum almost tasted sweet wow that was a surprise I guessed it was from the maple syrup I watch him practically chug everyday… His hips thrust forward and my tongue was shoved to the left if I hadn't jerked away, his dick would have hit my teeth! I growl and my right hand lands in between his neck and shoulder.

"Hold still or I'll tie you down even tighter!" My voice hurt it was so deep. His eyes are closed again, and he nodded frantically

"Maybe I should tie you up anyway…" I pull out a small bundle of rope from the bag and pull his legs up into a squatting position with him laying down this gives him almost no room to thrust. My hands tickle his feet which are now tied near his dick. My eyes watch as his abs work. Laughing trying to get free his dick bobbing with his movements. I smile and then open my mouth taking him half way all in one go. His laughter stops suddenly and a loud gasp falls from his swollen lips. Just for fun I start to hum 'Oh Canada' and he starts to babble

"Oh god Sam, my anthem? Please don't stop, please don't stop!"

I stop humming and push his cock as far as it would go and then stretch my tongue out further. One goal in my mind to write my first name on his penis on cursive. I get to the T before I run out.

I pull off take a few deep breaths Canada making quiet moans, and try again. This time I finish the a on top of his tip, that's good enough for me.

Slowly I blow up and down on his manhood wondering how long before Canada finally broke. My hands reach up and hold his face.

"Say my name…" My thumbs rubbing at his cheeks, I give him a Eskimo kiss and ask again.

"Say my name."

"S-am"

"Good, now If I untied you…" My hands reach up my right hand holding one of his. My left playing with the handcuffs,

"What would you do?"

"Oh g-od Sam." His voice caught and he tried again " I would make love to you. I would make you cum, make you scream my name!" This it seem would be his goal and I smiled at his cuteness. I pull my hands away and untie his legs. I rub at this feet and ankles for a minute to warm them up and then slide up so our hips were lined up, I rub against him. Reaching down I hold him still and slowly I start to take him. He was shaking badly trying not to thrust. I kneeled over him only a fourth of him inside and I was stuck I move both of my hands to massage at the skin between my legs, pulling the skin and trying to relax it. Slowly I went down until something let go and suddenly I was sitting on Canada hip to hip. Canada yelped out, not in pain I could tell from the thrusts he could no longer stop. I let go of the breath I had be holding and very slowly moved forward trying to relax. I lay on Canada's chest just breathing. It wasn't pleasure that made me start to move it was a need to be connected to Matt. A base want to be held that finally made my hands reach up and free him from the handcuffs. Canada quickly flipped us and pulled my hips up wrapping his arms tight around the small of my waist. I giggled at him reminded clearly of a dog making sure I couldn't leave. He growled and pulling my hips up into the air and started a steady thrusting. Enjoying how tightly he was holding me my eyes are drawn to Canada's curl…

I want to find out if its true! I huge smirk running over my face was Matt's only warning I wrap my finger around his curl.

"Sam!" He yells his thrust going erratic. I let go of his curl my smirk only getting worse.

"Oh! You are such an ass!" He whispered picking me up he pulled us into a sitting position and grab the rope that had been push out of the way pulling my hands behind my back, he tied them so my hands were near my elbows on both sides laying me back down he asks,

"Is this fine? Does it hurt?"

"No its fine," Twisting and trying to pull loose "Nope I can't get out...rule of thumb is if you can get a finger under the rope it's loose enough." He nods and his hands find their way to my boobs he squeezed and pulled and then using one finger lightly circled my left nipple.

"Oh god Canada" I said trying not to moan slowly his finger spun moving in bigger and bigger circles. I shudder hard as his finger tickles around the side of my boob.

"That's the spot, eh?" He grins and plays with both sides of my boobs and I'm shivering moaning unconsciously squeezing the limb inside of me. Then Canada is fucking me again and

"Oh, fuccckkkk" I draw out the word trying not to moan but it's so very hard (pun intended) I laugh at myself and my stupid joke and then Matt is moaning,

"Oh god Sam, you're even tighter!" 'Oh right laughing does that' I wanted to say but unable to as Canada left hand moves up and pulls on my hair remembering where I liked it. If I wasn't so close to the edge I would have swooned at how cute he was. But then I'm shuddering the muscles in between my legs are clinching pleasure coursed up and down my body and all that I could focus on was to greedily rock up and to take more of this pleasure for myself. The feeling slowly left and soon I felt Canada reach his peak too. The feeling of him cumming in me almost uncomfortable but then all of his weight is on me and I was glad to know I could take it with little trouble. My head leans down kissing his hair careful not to touch his curl unsure if I would get a second round if I did…I almost did it just to see but then my head fell back down and my eyes felt so heavy I almost fell asleep right then and there.

"Oh no! I came inside of you! What if you get pregnant Sam I'm so sorry!" Canada stressed

"Its fine…" I said sluggishly

"No it's not! I didn't ask!" He whispered feverishly back

"No no I can't get pregnant." I said trying to wake myself up my eyes blinking sluggishly

"What?!" he asked almost angrily

"Yes my mother made me get this implant that makes it impossible to get pregnant… I'd have to get it removed to have a child."

"Oh.. oh ok so no scare? You promise?"

"Its something like 99% effective…" I started to kiss at whatever I could reach which at the moment was his chin. He moves and kisses me back. Pulling back Canada moves to pull me free of my bondage. I'm giggling like a schoolgirl because of how much the rope tickles.

"Well I'm totally ready to pass out." I said grinning leaning over the bed to grab my shirt and a new pair of panties from my bag of usefulness!

"You don't have to get dressed love, I just don't like it myself. He nods and grab a pair of pajama bottoms as Canada spoons me I can tell he doesn't know where to place his hands. I grab one and pull the whole arm under my head the other I let wrap around to grip my boob. He try's to hold still and I giggle at him. God why is he so god damn cute! I feel like Spain fangirling over Romano. Slowly my consciousness leaves me and I remember muttering

"I love you."


End file.
